villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom)
This article is about the ''Sonic Boom Villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Eggman '' Hehehe! this time, sonic will be mine! Ha- hey! what are YOU doing here!?!? What? You want to learn about ME? Dr eggman, scourge of the'' Sonic Boom universe and would be ruler of bygone island? Very well, I suppose I can grant you that before I decomission you. Appearance Hah! I am one impressive specemen if I say so myself. I have this cool red military jacket with white gloves, yellow cuffs and a nifty gizmo on my right forearm. Unlike that tubby man from the mainstream games, I have a barrel chest, beefy arms, cute little feet, and my legs are short but powerful pistons.I wear blue goggles to protect my eyes from atoms and stuff. And have green goggles on my head that I do use, go and watch cowbot, I wear them in that episode, I swear. I also wear these nifty pink longjohns at night and on days where I don't have anything to do. I also have an overcoat, a fitness vest, a diving suit, and I wore a lederhosen during eggtoberfest. ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Ugh! This was a chapter of my life I was hoping to close and forget. Sucking up to that miserable reptile, lyric, and acting like some bootlick isn't my definition of fun. Anyway, let's get on with my recalling of this dark chapter of my ballad. Anyway, I had dug up these weird Cyclops robots, and spend ages repairing them. But when I finally fixed them, the blue rodent and his lame friends showed their ugly little faces, and decided to see how my repaired buckets of bolts might fare against them, but fearing they might fail, I brought metal sonic along to help out. So me and the metal rodent got team Sonics attention, and they gave chase. I asked them, what is better than an ambush? Tails, that filthy 2-tailed mutt suggested an ambush with ice cream, that while sounding delicious, was incorrect. It was a post ambush ambush. Tired from chasing me, I lured them into an open space, where the old robots and metal sonic attacked. Overwhelmed, they entered a tomb where I had hoped they would remain forever. Sadly, this was not so. Later, I infiltrated the decrepit establishment where I got the old robots. I saw this ugly snake with a lame diving suit and tried to use the old robots to keep him in line, as he seemed like a good lackey. Sadly, he used this weird button and turned all the robots against me. After haggling, I found myself at that monsters mercy.Later, I had to get this map from team sonic, but they got lost down a waterfall. Later, when that sad snake tried to kill me for not meeting his high standards, I found metal sonic, and hoped the metal mammal might be immune to that miserable reptiles mind control. Sadly, lyric (dumb name, using know!) Used my own robot against me because his own robots where too useless to stop me. Fleeing, I retreated into hiding, and returned with a manually controlled mech, and used homing missiles on the reptillian renegade, but that infuriating mind-control device screwed up the missiles navigation, and that dumb Fox and Sonics pink doofus mocked me with this lame insult-they called me classic egghead. Oohh, how clever. Later, I decided to let team sonic do the hard work of subduing lyric, and on his last legs, I used my damaged mech, shot that slimy lyric, allowing my hated hedgehog enemy to finish him off. Once the stupid hedgehog and his buddies left lyrics lair, I snook in, and took lyrics mind control device. With that and metal sonic at my side, surely, nothing will be able to stop me. Personality I am a genius of massive proportions, I have unlimited resources at my disposal, and am feared by everyone. My deceitful nature has granted me an enormous base on a volcanic island. Using an array of robots, I can beat team sonic. Ok, I haven't yet, but I will. Seriously. Anyway, in my lair, I am constantly cooking up evil schemes, each far worse than the last. I tried being Sonics roommate, tiring him and his Fox buddy so they wouldn't be able to stop my oblitaratorbot. Then I tried selling tomato sauce! Which is much eviler than it sounds, there where evil cans and stuff. Oh, SHUT UP! Then I tried to steal fancy poodle from a fuzzy puppy convention. Then I tried to build an amusement park... hmmm. Reading this, not many of those sound very scary. Well! That is all a part of my master plan, you all are thinking to yourselves, Dr eggman is such a fool, well, lock your doors and hide your wallets, I am Sat in my lab, cooking up schemes for sonic boom season 2, and I am sure I will have a diabolical plan cooked up by then. Quotes * It all ends here old 'friend', prepare to be destroyed by burn-bot! * I'll be back, with a new robot, who has super laser eyes, and he'll feed me ham! Evil ham''...' * '''I didn't even bring any weapons! here, check my pants. * Tails: '' 'this doesn't look very safe.' * Eggman: '''yeah i know, its why i'm having you do it!' * Lucky thing i always have a Plan B! Antagonistic Roles in the Sonic Boom TV Show * The Sidekick: Attacked Sonic with a new weapon called Burn-Bot (which, ironically, has no flame-related weapons, instead being armed with sharp and extendable claws). Crashed Tails's plane, resulting in Tails getting seriously injured. He then pretended to be reformed so he could replace Tails as Sonic's sidekick, but later tried to kill them both with Burn-Bot, who had been outfitted with a flamethrower-like weapon. * Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?: Lied to Sonic about having his island fortress destroyed by a monsoon so he could crash at Tails's house. He proved to be a very bad roommate as he constantly demanded food from Tails, snored loudly and even laughed evilly in his sleep, and kept engaging Sonic and co. in unwanted pillow fights, one of which caused Tails to develop short-term memory loss. Eventually, the protagonists grew weary of Eggman's antics to the point of exhaustion, allowing him to attack them with a giant robot called Obliterator-Bot. However, due to faulty programming, the Obliterator-Bot instead flew off to destroy Eggman's island fortress when to told it to destroy Sonic and his four friends. Eggman was forced to accept help from Sonic and the team, who managed to prevail against the mighty Obliterator-Bot despite their weakened state. But they didn't defeat the robot quickly enough and the fortress exploded from the damage, meaning he was now legitimately homeless. However, Sonic didn't let him crash at Tails's place this time. It was also revealed that Eggman abuses Orbot and Cubot, just as he has abused Scratch and Grounder, and Decoe & Bocoe from previous Sonic the Hedghehog cartoons, as he states that Orbot and Cubot do not count as people and have no souls, and would not give them a hug when they requested one. * Translate This: Stole Tails's translating robot and replaced it with a duplicate when he saw how the invention caused friction between Sonic and his friends. He also broke a deal with Tails by holding him captive as lab assistant, but not freeing the robot like he'd promised. When the others came to rescue Tails, Eggman attacked them with an unnamed robot that used grenade and rocket launchers as weapons. * Buster: Attacked the town with an Anti-Fireman (the evil robotic opposite of a fireman) that set buildings ablaze, put babies into burning buildings, and placed cats into trees. Later, when Sonic was bringing Sticks to the pet store to help her find a pet, Eggman planted a Cluster-Bot (a robotic dog) inside a garbage can where Sticks would find it and bring it home as her pet. The Cluster-Bot caused grief for the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Eggman robbed a weapon store. He then went to Tails' house and revealed to Sonic and co. that he had built the Cluster-Bot, and attached the stolen weapons to it, turning it into a giant robot that attacked the group. However, Sticks was able to reform the Cluster-Bot by reminding it of the fun they had had together. The Cluster-Bot then attacked Eggman, sending him running back to his fortress. * My Fair Sticksy: He rigged the Awardy Awards Nomination (the Sonic Boom equivalent of the Nobel Peace Prize) with his Ballot-Bot because he had never won one before. When Eggman did not win the award, he sent robots to attack everyone, including Ballot-Bot, who also had laser guns. He even tried to steal the award from the actual winner, and when Sonic caught him he melted it with his laser gun. * Fortress of Squalitude: Tricked Amy Rose into redesigning his fortress so he could be on the cover of Evil Lairs Monthly. He took all the credit for himself when Amy did all the work. When Amy tried to leave, Eggman held her captive. This episode also shows Eggman's abuse of Orbot and Cubot as he actually uses them as shredders by making them "eat" his junk mail. He also subjects them to many tasks that are tedious, boring, and sometimes dangerous. * Double Doomsday: Hired a fanboy named Dave to be his intern, but without any pay. Showed no emotional reaction when Orbot brought a dismantled Cubot to him. To show that he was better than Dave, Eggman built and activated a doomsday device just as powerful as Dave's just to "destroy the world bigger than him." This is a major difference in this version of Eggman and possibly a crossing of the Moral Event Horizon, as Eggman activated his doomsday device with the intent of destroying the world (while earlier versions of Dr. Eggman despised the idea), simply to show he was the greatest evil genius. * Eggheads: Delivered a batch of poisoned cookies that turn whoever eats them into evil geniuses like him. Originally Sonic himself was supposed to eat the cookies, but instead all of Sonic's friends ate them instead. Eggman realized he could use Sonic's brainwashed friends to help him capture Sonic and started training them in the arts of evil. However, this plan backfired when Sonic broke into Eggman's fortress and it was revealed that Sonic's friends had inherited Eggman's arrogant personality as well as his genius level intelligence (aside from Knuckles who only gained average intelligence), so they fought amongst themselves in order to determine who should get to destroy Sonic. * Guilt Tripping: Repeatedly threatened to destroy the Angel Island Dam while Sonic and Tails were trapped in the Gogoba village. But later it turns out that Eggman was not going to destroy the dam; rather, he wanted to lure Sonic to the dam so Eggman could ambush him. Obviously, Sonic never made it to the dam due to being trapped in the village, so essentially the plan was ruined (even though Eggman still could have destroyed the dam but was too angry about not being able to ambush Sonic, which shows an example of his arrogance and cluelessness). After Sonic returned to his home Eggman attacked, but Sonic was able to repel the attacks. * Dude, Where's My Eggman?: It is revealed that Eggman erases Orbot and Cubot's memories from time to time. In this episode, he made them work hard to set up a surprise party they constantly ask him for and then erased their memories so it would actually be a surprise. * Cow Bot: Attacked Sonic and friends with a robot called Cow Bot, a robotic cow that fires deadly missiles and has the power to detonate itself should it get damaged. After Tails accidentally reprogrammed Cow Bot to attack Eggman, Sonic and Tails reluctantly decided to help Eggman defend himself from it. But after the three defeated Cow Bot, Eggman betrayed Sonic and Tails by using his defense system against them. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails escaped by dismantling Eggman's weapons. * 'The Meteor: '''Sonic and Eggman switch bodies after finding a glowing purple meteor, and now Eggman was going to kill Sonic's friends using his body and speed. However, Sonic (in Eggman's body) uses robots to force Eggman to surrender his body; at first, he was unwilling to, but then Sonic threatened to remove his mustache, which Eggman apparently considers more important than winning, they switch minds again. * '''Don't Judge Me: '''A fight occurred in the village between Eggman's moth-shaped robot and Sonic that Eggman (of course) lost. He fled the village and proceeded to sue Sonic for causing damage to his neck (which was incorrect, as he could move his neck just fine) and rebuilt Burn-Bot, put a judge's wig on his head and called him Judge-Bot, who would unfairly favor Eggman over Sonic in the coming trial. At the trial, he scares Orbot into claiming that he is a good guy. The trial wasn't going anywhere when Knuckles (as Sonic's "lawyer") started talking to himself, so he ordered robots to attack the building, revealing that his neck is just fine. * '''Dr. Eggman's Tomato Sauce: '''Eggman starts selling a special recipe for tomato sauce and claims to feel guilty over previous episode's events. Sonic suspects that Eggman poisoned the sauce, but he reveals on a talk show that the sauce cans are what people should be worrying about; the cans then turned various technological appliances into his minions to attack the town (much like Megatron in the first ''Transformers ''film), only to be beaten. * '''Eggman the Auteur: '''Eggman begins production of a feature-length movie about Sonic battling his robots. He first cast Dave for the role, but didn't like him, so he got Sonic himself to appear in the movie, with Amy as his apparent agent. Tails tweaks the script around. * '''Beyond the Valley of the Cubots: '''This episode reveals that there are a large amount of Cubots who were rejected by Eggman and were about to be destroyed. They escaped and had to live in a valley and hid from Eggman, who is fought off by Sonic. Eggman's rejecting of all the Cubots further shows how he is abusive towards his creations. * '''New Year's Retribution: '''He uses a glowing energy ball built into Orbot's slowcooker to make a device that will slow down time before midnight so he can finally beat Sonic before the end of the year. After numerous games of dominoes, checkers and other games, Eggman finally beats Sonic at a dance-off, which no-one saw due to time being slowed down. This episode reveals that Eggman apparently went to a school for supervillains to get his father's approval, suggesting that he came from a broken home. * '''Tails' Crush: '''Eggman has trouble at the post office in this episode. He apparently took a 2-minute shower and came out to find that a package he ordered wasn't there and he had to sign a document left behind at his lair to get it. He gets angry and makes a robot try to kill the turtle at the post office, only to be fended off by Sonic. He later gives advice to Tails about how to win over Zooey when he finally gets his package; a device that plays "exciting" music in the "background" that will make his attacks more exciting. He attacks yet again with his music device, but is beaten. * '''It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog: '''Eggman gathers together a band of villains from the Archipelago Islands (including T.W. Barker, the Lightning Bolt Society and Charlie the archaeologist, among others) and to his lair and hopefully band together to defeat Sonic at last. He is clearly jealous of Shadow the Hedgehog, who thinks of Eggman as a dummy who can't tell his face from his butt, and tries to win him over, only to fail. When attacking Sonic at last, Eggman is still unable to defeat him, so Shadow does the job himself and seems to win. However, when Eggman decides to take a selfie, his camera's flash blinds Shadow, allowing Sonic to defeat him. Trivia * Mike Pollock, who primarily voices Dr. Eggman, stated that he still resembles an egg (albeit an upside down egg). * A major difference between this version of Eggman and other versions is that while in the games and other shows and the games, Eggman despised the idea of destroying the world and was simply content with ruling it, but in ''Sonic Boom, he is perfectly fine with destroying the world just to prove his brilliance. * Eggman has made repeated references to his father, who apparently didn't like him. He went to become a supervillain to get his approval, as stated in "New Year's Retribution", and says that a heat wave is considered "more oppressive than his father". In an episode where he turns coconuts into bombs using robots, Amy makes a leap of faith claiming that the coconuts symbolize mother issues, which Eggman angrily denied. * As shown in one episode, Eggman has received multiple grammy nominations, suggesting that he originally wanted to be in the music industry. This may also be a wink to sonic CD, where classic eggman was seen jamming on the menu where players could choose western or Japanese soundtracks. * In "The Sidekick", Eggman's quote "And he'll feed he HAM! Evil ham..." gained popularity on the Internet, with Youtuber Peter Knetter making a Youtube Poop "Music Video" of Eggman doing the rap "Evil Ham Every Day". Galleria Eggman Sonic Boom profile.jpg Eggman boom.jpg Eggman Industries.png|Eggman Industries Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:On & Off Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Singing Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Athletic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trickster Category:Rich Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Knights Category:Polluters Category:Liars Category:Military Villains Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Insecure Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Forgers Category:Monster Master Category:Envious Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Crackers Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Cheater Category:Traitor